


Sun In Your Sky

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [9]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic-mas, Alternate Universe - 2000s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Brother/Sister Incest, Crushes, F/M, Fade to Black, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, Kissing, Morning After, NaNoWriMo 2017, Sibling Incest, TTA Era, Teenagers, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: All Zac needed to confess his feelings for Avery was a bit of drunken courage.





	Sun In Your Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 of 25  
> Prompt: Sequins

June 2002

"I can't believe you snuck alcohol out of your brother's wedding reception," Avery giggled as she handed Zac the bottle of wine they had been sharing since coming back to his hotel room.

It was a place Zac felt safe in because there weren't so many people crowding him and asking him questions. There were family members he hadn't seen in years and was only seeing today because Taylor was marrying Natalie.

A wedding that was only happening because Taylor had knocked Natalie up. Something that was an open secret amongst all the wedding attendees.

Zac laughed as he took the wine from her, taking a huge drink of it. "What can I say? I'm just a rebel boy Avery," he retorted as he winked at her which caused her to blush or maybe it was the alcohol in her system.

Both of them were lightweights when it came to drinking since neither had drank before...the whole underage thing and all.

But whatever had caused the blush, it only made Avery more beautiful than she already was. A fact that Zac knew before the wedding but now, well now, maybe he was seeing his best friend in a new light because seeing her all dressed up in some cute little blue dress with sequins, it was doing a number to him. 

It was like he couldn't take his eyes off her the whole night. Staring at her arms, which were shown off more than normal he noticed, or staring at the way her hair was up in some elaborate fancy ponytail.

Though it was starting to fall out some thanks to a bit of dancing she had done with his older brother Isaac before agreeing to come up to Zac's room with him.

Zac had never been more jealous of his older brother than he was tonight. Even if he knew that Isaac wasn't interested in Avery, not like Zac was.

Not like Zac had now realized tonight that he always had been. After all it explained the jealousy he felt towards any boy who had tried to date her.

He was gone for his best friend and she was clueless about it. She only saw him as the dorky boy she had grown up with.

"Are you okay, Zac?" Avery questioned bringing Zac out of his own head and he just blinked several times. "You're hogging the wine," she told him, obviously sensing his confusion.

Blushing now, Zac handed the bottle to her, "Sorry," he apologized, watching as she took a drink. "I was just distracted."

"Distracted?" Avery questioned like she really had no idea she was distracting him today.

To be honest she probably didn't.

Zac nodded his head not even taking the bottle of wine when Avery passed it back to him. "Distracted by you," he told her watching as her nose crinkled in confusion.

It let him know that she for sure had no idea what she was doing to him. What she was probably doing to a few other boys here as well.

"Me?" Avery asked as she moved to sit the bottle of wine on the nightstand on her side of the room. "How am I distracting you?"

"By being gorgeous," Zac blurted out without even thinking, his cheeks feeling as if they were getting hotter.

They probably were after all because he had just been an idiot and let her know he thought she was gorgeous. That he was thinking very unfriendly thoughts of her.

Avery smiled before looking away shyly, "You think I'm gorgeous?" she spoke as she inched closer to him on the bed. "For real?"

"For real," Zac told her as he felt his heartbeat getting faster, especially when he felt her hand moving to brush some of the hair out of his eyes.

Hair that Natalie had tried to badger him to cut before the wedding but he had been stubborn. Liking his long locks too much and Taylor and Natalie's perfect shotgun wedding be damned.

"Well I think you look gorgeous too," she whispered and before Zac could say anything, Avery's lips were on his in a kiss and all he could do was kiss her back.

He knew it was rather clumsy as he was a bit buzzed, and he hadn't kissed many girls. Just Cindy back in sixth grade during a game of spin the bottle and Megan in 8th during a game of seven minutes in heaven.

So his kissing game wasn't that great but he reckoned neither was Avery's.

Not that he had ever asked Avery about her kissing experience. He hadn’t really wanted to know, still didn't want to know.

Feeling Avery push him back against the bed Zac chose then to pull away from the kiss as he looked up at her. Raising an eyebrow curiously.

"What are we doing Avery?" he asked her because, yeah, he knew they were kissing but what else were they doing?

What exactly were they getting into here?

Avery only looked down at him, her pupils nearly blown which made her eyes dark looking. "Having fun," she said before leaning down to kiss him softly. "Is it wrong to have fun?" she asked him like she was afraid he'd say it was.

He didn't feel like it was but he was afraid of what this fun would do to their friendship. What if they were never the same after tonight?

"Regular fun or fun fun?" Zac asked her not even answering her question. "Because if it's the second I have a condom in my pocket," he revealed wincing as he said the words.

He knew what it sounded like. That he was looking to have sex tonight or even that he had done this before but that wasn't the case.

Just, ever since Taylor had gotten Natalie pregnant, Zac wanted to be prepared for when he lost his virginity. He didn't want to follow in his brother's footsteps and have his own shotgun wedding in a few years.

There was no way he was ready for a baby. He was still very much a child himself.

"You carry condoms?" Avery asked him apprehensively as if she was now doubting doing whatever this was they were about to do.

Like she was now afraid to cross the invisible line Zac knew they were going to cross.

"I'm still a virgin," Zac sighed not sure if Avery would believe him. "I just...I don't want to be like Tay."

Avery only nodded looking as if she were taking his words in and digesting them. Deciding if she saw the truth in them or a lie.

Zac hoped she believed him, she had known him since elementary school and surely she'd know he was being honest. That he wouldn't lie about being a virgin still if he wasn't.

But he was. He was a dorky virgin.

"I am too," Avery told him finally before leaning in to kiss him on the lips and this time as they kissed Zac felt more at ease.

Like somehow he knew whatever they did, they would both be okay. It was just how they were. How they'd always been.

Kissing her a bit harder Zac let his eyes fall shut. Letting himself get lost in the moment. Get lost in Avery.

***

Waking the next morning Zac opened his eyes as he looked at the sleeping figure beside him. Both of them were still naked after last night's events as they had chosen to just go to sleep after. Not even bothering with dressing.

A smile settling on his face as he just watched Avery sleep beside him, hoping that the sex they had last night wouldn't complicate their friendship as well as hoping he hadn't hurt her too much.

He never wanted to cause her pain of any kind.

Leaning in, he softly kissed her bare shoulder. Knowing as beautiful as she looked in that sequin dress that she looked even more beautiful naked, lying beside him in his hotel bed.


End file.
